Spot Light
by Mistery the hedgegle
Summary: This is were my chars and sonic chars come together to sing.


Spot Light

Blackout White Rose

Race: Hedgengel

Age:15 million looks 15

Appearance: looks like Shadow but has purple instead of red.

Cloths:

wears Rouge's sonic riders cloths but wears a skirt and wears navy blue high heels.

Mistery White Rose

Race: Hedgengel

Appearance: looks like Sonic but has a crystal on her forehead and is white.

Cloths:

wears a shirt with flames and a flame in a shape of a heart in the middle ,a skirt with flames and lips in the middle, and high heels with flames.

Per

Race: cat

Age:9 million looks 9

Appearance: looks like Blaze but is brown and has four tails and is small.

Cloths:

wears a green long sleeved shirt and wears blue jeans and wears cowboy boots.

Pomer

Race: pomeranian: dog

Age:16 million looks 16

Appearance: looks like Knuckles but is white and has braids with black strips.

Cloths: wears a pink T-shirt and maroon shorts.

Now we start the show.

Mistery: the first to people to sing are me...and...Shadow.

Shadow: shiiiiiiiit!

Mistery: here we go.

Blackout: ha ha you have to sing with Shadow.

Mistery: shut the fuck up.

La tortura

AAaaay... AAaaay...  
Busca a otro perro con ese hueso y nos decimos adios

No pido que todos los días sean de sol  
No pido que todos los viernes sean de fiesta  
Tampoco te pido que vuelvas rogando perdón  
Si lloras con los ojos secos y hablando de ella

Ay amor me duele tanto

[Shadow  
Me duele tanto

[Mistery:  
Que te fueras sin decir a dónde  
Ay amor fue una tortura...  
Perderte

[Shadow:  
Yo sé que no he sido un santo  
Pero lo puedo arreglarlo, amor

[Mistery:  
No sólo de pan vive el hombre  
Y no de excusas vivo yo

[Shadow:  
Sólo de errores se aprende  
Y hoy sé que es tuyo mi corazón  
[Mistery:  
Mejor te guardas todo  
Busca a otro perro con ese hueso y nos decimos adios

[Shadow:  
Con siete velas te invocaré

[Mistery:  
AAaaay... AAaaay...

[Shadow:  
Cosita bella, coje otra vela

[Mistery:  
AAaaay...  
Busca a otro perro con ese hueso y nos decimos adios

No puedo pedir que el invierno perdone a un rosal  
No puedo pedir a los olmos que te den peras  
No puedo pedirle lo eterno a un simple mortal  
Ni andar arrojando a los cerdos miles de perlas

[Shadow:  
Ay amor me duele tanto, me duele tanto  
Que no creas más en mis promesas

[Mistery:  
Ay amor

[Shadow:  
Es una tortura

[Mistery:  
Perderte

[Shadow:  
Yo sé que no he sido un santo  
Pero lo puedo arreglarlo, amor

[Mistery:  
No sólo de pan vive el hombre  
Y no de excusas vivo yo

[Shadow  
Sólo de errores se aprendeY hoy sé que es tuyo mi corazón

[Mistery:  
Mejor te guardas todo  
Busca a otro perro con ese hueso y nos decimos adios  
Busca a otro perro con ese hueso y nos decimos adiós

[Shadow:  
Oye negrita mira!  
Pierdes mi amor  
Pierdes mi amor

Oye mi negra

[Mistery:  
Aaaay...

[Shadow:  
Yo sólo soy un hombre arrepentido  
Busca a otro perro con ese hueso y nos decimos adiós  
Yo sé que no he sido un santo  
Y es que no estoy hecho de cartón

[Mistery:  
No solo de pan vive el hombre y no de excusas vivo yo

[Shadow:  
Sólo de errores se aprende y hoy sé que es tuyo mi corazón

[Mistery:  
AAaaay... AAaaay... AAaaay... Ay Ay  
Ay todo lo que he hecho por tí  
Fue una tortura perderte  
Me duele tanto que sea así

Sigue llorando pero  
Yo ya no voy a llorar... por tí

Mistery: next up is Mina, Blaze, and Sally.

Sally: maaaaaaan!why me!

Mistery: do it unless you'll be struck by lightning. Sally: yeah right. Suddenly a lightning bult appeared in her hand .

Sally: alright psychic!

Freak like me

I've gotta little freakiness inside  
And you know that a man's gotta deal with it  
I don't care what they say  
I'm not about to pay nobody's way  
'Cuz it' all about the dark in me

I wanna freak in the morning  
Freak in the evening  
(just like me)  
I need a roughneck brother that can satisfy me  
(just for me)  
If you are that kind of man  
'Cos I'm that kind of girl  
I've gotta freaky secret  
Everybody sing  
'Cos we don't give a damn about a thing

'Cos I will be your freak until the day until the dawn  
(Pump, pump)  
And we can...all through the night to the early morn  
Come on and I will take you round the hood on a gangster lean  
(Pump, pump)  
'Coz we can...anytime of day it's all-good for me

Boy you're moving kinda slow  
You gotta keep it up now there you go  
That's just one thing that a man must do,hmm  
I'm packing all the flava's you need  
I got you shook up on your knee's  
'Cos it's all about the dark in me

Sonic: its going better then I expected.

Mistery: ha you and Amy are going to sing to gether

Sonic: dammit!

Amy: yay!

Shadow: ahhahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaahaha!

Rouge: did I miss anything.

Sonic: nope just Mistery and Shadow's dazzling performance.

Mistery: Sonic Shut up already!

Sonic: can't make me.

Mistery: oh yes I can.

Let me lay it on the line  
I've gotta little freakiness inside  
And you know that a man's gotta deal with it  
I don't care what they say  
I'm not about to pay nobody's way  
'Cuz it' all about the dark in me

I wanna freak in the morning  
Freak in the evening  
(just like me)  
I need a roughneck brother that can satisfy me  
(just for me)  
If you are that kind of man  
'Cos I'm that kind of girl  
I've gotta freaky secret  
Everybody sing  
'Cos we don't give a damn about a thing

'Cos I will be your freak until the day until the dawn  
(Pump, pump)  
And we can...all through the night to the early morn  
Come on and I will take you round the hood on a gangster lean  
(Pump, pump)  
'Coz we can...anytime of day it's all-good for me

Boy you're moving kinda slow  
You gotta keep it up now there you go  
That's just one thing that a man must do,hmm  
I'm packing all the flava's you need  
I got you shook up on your knee's'Cos it's all about the dark in me

Mistery: next is Sonic and Amy.

Sonic: after this I'm gona throw up

My humps

Whatcha gonna do with all that junk  
all junk inside your trunk

[Amy

I'ma get get get get you drunk  
get you love drunk off my hump  
my hump my hump my hump my hump my hump  
my hump my hump my hump my lovely little lumps

Check it out

I drive these brothers crazy  
I do it on the daily  
they treat me really nicely  
They buy me all these ice  
Dolce and Gabbana  
Fendi and ???  
Caring they be sharin  
All their money got me wearing fly  
Whether I aint askin  
They say they love mah ass in  
Seven Jeans  
True religion  
I say no  
but they keep givin  
So I keep on takin  
And no I aint fakin  
We can keep on takin  
Now keep on demonstratin

My love my love my love my love  
you love my lady lumps  
my hump my hump my hump  
my humps they got you..  
[Sonic

Shes got me spending..

[Amy

Ohh..Spending all your money on me..and spending time on me..

[Sonic

Shes got me spending..

[Amy

Ohh..Spending all your money on me..uh on me on me..

[Sonic

Whatcha gonna do with all that junk  
all that junk inside that trunk..

[Amy

I'ma get get get get you drunk  
get you love drunk off my hump

[Sonic

Whatcha gonna do with all that ass  
all that ass inside your jeans

[Amy

I'ma make make make make you scream  
make you scream make you scream

Coz of my humps my hump my hump my hump  
my hump my hump my hump my lovely lady lumps

Check it out

[Sonic

I met a girl down at the disco  
She said hey hey hey ya lets goI can be ya baby, you could be my honey  
Lets spend time not money  
And mix your milk with my coco puff  
milky milky coco mix  
your milk with my coco puff  
Milky milky  
Riiiiight...

[Amy

They say I'm really sexy  
The boys they wanna sex me  
They always standin next to me  
Always dancin next to me  
tryna feel my hump hump  
Lookin at my lump lump  
you can look but you can't touch it  
if you touch it  
I'ma start some drama  
you don't want no drama  
No no drama no no no no drama  
So don't  
Pull on my hand boy  
you aint my man boy  
I'm just tryna dance boy

And move my hump  
my hump my hump my hump my hump my hump my hump  
my hump my hump my hump my hump my lovely lady lumps  
my lovely lady lumps my lovely lady lumps  
In the back and in the front

my loving got you..

[Sonic

Shes got me spending..

[Amy

Ohh..Spending all your money on me..and spending time on me..

[Sonic

Shes got me spending..  
[Amy

Ohh..Spending all your money on me..uh on me on me..

[Sonic

Whatcha gonna do with all that junk  
all junk inside that trunk

[Amy

I'ma get get get get you drunk  
get you love drunk off my hump

[Sonic

Whatcha gonna do with all that ass  
all that ass inside your jeans

[Amy

I'ma make make make make you scream  
make you scream make you scream

[Sonic

Whatcha gonna do with all that junk  
all that junk inside that trunk

[Amy

I'ma get get get get you drunk  
get you love drunk off this hump

[Sonic

Whatcha gonna do with all that breasts  
all that breast inside that shirt

[Amy

I'ma make make make make you work  
make you work work make you work  
[Sonic

Shes got me spending..

[Amy

Ohh..Spending all your money on me..and spending time on me..

[Sonic

Shes got me spending..

[Amy

Ohh..Spending all your money on me..uh on me on me..

Mistery: ahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaahh!

Sonic: I think I'm going to be sick.

Blackout: I wanna cry and laugh at the same time.

Mistery: next is Per.

Per: I'm ready for my turn.

Blackout: good for you.

Pomer: shut up Blockout.

Blackout: its Blackout B.l.a.ck.o.u.t Blackout!

Pomer: sure it is.

Blackout: Daaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!

Pomer: stupid.

Ready for love

You took a piece  
Of my heart  
I never thought that this  
Could fall apart  
You said you fell  
In love  
And this was more then I had  
Ever been afraid of

Another life  
Another happy ending

Cuts like a knife

Another place, another time  
Another hand to touch, another sun to shine!

You got me deeper then deep  
And constantly blinded  
I'm runnin' around but there is no place to hide

I start to talk in my sleep  
Our souls are divided  
Why can't they forgive me, these demons inside?

I'm deeper then deep and I'm constantly blinded  
My heart starts to shiver for it wasn't enough  
I start to talk in my sleep  
'cause our souls are divided  
How can it be that you're Ready for Love?

Ready...for love

How can it be that you're Ready for Love?

Time  
Will tell  
A single day can help me break this spell  
Don't wanna be alone  
When will I be understood?  
When is my kingdom to come?

Another boy, another life  
Another happy ending  
And I'll be alive

Another place, another time  
Another hand, another sun to shine  
You got me deeper then deep  
And constantly blinded  
I'm runnin' around but there is no place to hide

I start to talk in my sleep  
Our souls are divided  
Why can't they forgive me, these demons inside?

I'm deeper then deep and I'm constantly blinded  
My heart starts to shiver for it wasn't enough  
I start to talk in my sleep  
'cause our souls are divided  
How can it be that you're Ready for Love?

How can it be that you're Ready for Love?

How can it be that you're Ready for Love?

Mistery: next is Blackout ,Pomer ,Bunnie , Rouge, and... shit ...and Mist.

Rouge: now its me time to shine.

Blaze: can't what to see this.

Bunnie: nether can I.

Mist: hey Mistery aren't you happy to see me.

Mistery: nope.

Lady Marmalade

(Rouge:)  
Where's all my soul sisters  
Let me hear ya flow sisters  
Hey sister, go sister,  
Soul sister, flow sister  
Hey sister, go sister,  
Soul sister, flow sister

(Pomer:)  
He met Marmalade down in old Moulin Rouge  
Struttin her stuff on the streetShe said,  
Hello, hey Joe  
You wanna give it a go,  
Oh

gitchie gitchie ya ya ta ta  
(Hey hey hey)  
Gitchie gitchie ya ya he oh oh  
(Hee oh)  
Mocha Choco Lata ya ya  
(Ooh yeah)  
Kreol Lady Marmalade  
(Oh)

Voulez vous coucher avec moi,  
ce soir (oh oh)  
Voulez vous coucher avec moi,  
(Yeah yeah yeah yeah)

(Bunnie:)  
He sat in a booth  
While she freshened up  
Boy drank all that magnolia wine  
Oh her black satin sheets  
Swear he started to freak  
Yeah

gitchie gitchie ya ya ta ta  
(ya ya yeah)  
gitchie gitchie ya ya he oh oh  
(Ooh yeah yeah)  
Mocha Choco Lata ya ya  
(Yeah, yeah)  
Kreol Lady Marmalade,  
Uh

Voulez vous coucher avec moi,,  
ce soir (ce soir)  
Voulez vous coucher avec moi,  
(Ooh)

(Rouge:)  
Yeah, yeah, aw  
come through with the  
Money and the garter backsLet 'em know we  
'Bout that cake,  
Straight out the gate  
We independent women,  
Some mistake us for whores  
And say, why spend mine  
When I can spend yours  
Disagree, well that's you  
And I'm sorry  
I'm a keep playing  
These cats out like Atari  
High heeled shoes,  
Gettin' love from the dudes  
Four bad ass chicks  
From the Moulin Rouge  
Hey sisters, soul sisters  
Betta get that dough sisters  
We drink wine with  
Diamonds in the glass  
By the case, the  
Meaning of expensive taste  
We wanna gitchie githcie ya ya ta ta  
(Come on)  
Mocha Choco Lata ya ya woo o yea  
(What?)  
Kreol Lady Marmalade

One more time, come on

Marmalade  
(Ooh yeah)  
Lady Marmalade  
(Ooohh)  
Marmalade  
(Oh yeah)

(Blackout:)  
Hey, hey, hey hey yea  
Touch of her skin  
Feeling silky smooth,  
Oh  
Color of cafe au lait,  
All right  
Made the savage beast inside  
Roar until he cried  
More, more, more

(Bunnie:)  
Now he's back home  
Doing nine to five  
(Nine to five)

(Pomer:)  
Living the gray flannel life

(Blackout:)  
But when he turns  
Off to sleep,  
Memories creep

More, more, more

Gitchy gitchy ya ya ta ta  
(ta ta oh)  
Gitchy gitchy ya ya he  
(Oh oh)  
Mocha Choco Lata ya ya  
( Ya Ya)  
Creole Lady Marmalade  
Voulez vous coucher avec moi,  
Ce soir (ce soir)  
Voulez vous coucher avec moi,  
(All my sisters, yeah)  
Voulez vous coucher avec moi,  
Ce soir (ce soir)  
Voulez vous coucher avec moi  
(Oh)

Come on, uh

Mist: Blackout  
Blackout: Moulin  
Mist: Bunnie  
Bunnie: Lady Marmalade  
Mist: Rouge  
Rouge: Hey, hey, uh uh uh Uh uh uh uh  
Mist: Pomer  
Pomer: Oh oh ohh  
Mist: Rotwiler 'Bunnie: baby  
Mist: Moulin Rouge  
Blackout: Moulo  
Pomer: ada ada  
Mist: Misdemeanor here

Blackout, Bunnie, Rouge and Pomer: Kreo Lady Marmalade,  
Ooh yes, ah!

Mistery: bravo!

Scourge: hello Mistery.

Mistery: who invited you

Blackout: I did.

Mistery: well I'll give you a song since your next.

Cosmo: sorry I'm late.

Heart of the city (ain't no love)

[Scourge  
Uh, uhh, listen  
First the Fat Boys break up, now every day I wake up  
Somebody got a problem with Hov'  
Whassup y'all niggaz all fed up cause I got a little cheddar  
and my records movin out the sto'?  
Young fucks spittin at me, young rappers gettin at me  
My nigga Big predicted the shit exactly  
"Mo' Money, Mo' Problems" - gotta move carefully  
Cause faggots hate when you gettin money like athletes  
Yung'uns ice-grillin me, ohh - you not feelin me?  
Fine; it cost you nothin - pay me no mind  
Look, I'm on my grind cousin, ain't got time for frontin  
Sensitive thugs, y'all all need hugs  
Damn though mans I'm just tryin do me  
If the record's two mill' I'm just tryin move three  
Get a couple of chicks, get 'em to try to do E  
Hopefully they'll menage before I reach my garage  
I don't want much, fuck I drove every car  
Some nice cooked food, some nice clean drawers  
Bird-ass niggaz I don't mean to ruffle y'all  
I know you waitin in the wing but I'm doin my thingWhere's the love?

"Ain't no love, in the heart of the city.."  
I said where's the love?  
"Ain't no love, in the heart of town.."  
Yeah..

And then the Fugees gon' break up, now everyday I wake up  
Somebody got somethin to say  
What's all the fuckin fussin for? Because I'm grubbin more  
and I pack heat like I'm the oven door?  
Niggaz pray and pray on my downfall  
But everytime I hit the ground I bounce up like roundball  
Now I don't wanna have to kill sound bar  
Don't wanna have to cock back the four pound bar  
Look scrapper I got nephews to look after  
I'm not lookin at you dudes, I'm lookin past ya  
I thought I told you characters I'm not a rapper  
Can I live? I told you in ninety-six  
that I came to take this shit and I did, handle my biz  
I scramble like Randall with his  
Cunning-ham but the only thing runnin is numbers fam  
Jigga held you down six summers; damn, where's the love?

"Ain't no love, in the heart of the city.."  
Niggaz, where's the love?  
"Ain't no love, in the heart of town.."  
Holla at me!!  
"Ain't no love" (take 'em to church) "in the heart of the city.."  
Uh, uh, uh - my nigga where's the love?  
"Ain't no love, in the heart of town.."  
Fuck

Then Richard Pryor go and burn up, and Ike and Tina Turner break up  
Then I wake up to more bullshit  
You knew me before records, you never disrespected me  
Now that I'm successful you'll pull this shit  
Nigga I'll step on your porch, step to your boss  
Let's end the speculation, I'm talkin to alla y'all  
Males shouldn't be jealous that's a female trait  
Whatchu mad cause you push dimes and he sell weight?  
Y'all don't know my expenses, I gotta buy a bigger place  
Hehehe, and more baggies, why you all aggie?  
Nigga respect the game, that should be it  
What you eat don't make me shit - where's the love?  
Where's the love?

"Ain't no love, in the heart of the city.."  
"Ain't no love, in the heart of town.."  
"Ain't no love, in the heart of the city.."  
"Ain't no love, in the heart of town.."  
"Ain't no love, in the heart of the city.."  
"Ain't no love, in the heart of town.."

"Ain't no love.."

Mistery: next we have Knuckles and Shadow.

Scandulous hoes

[Knuckles  
Hoes these days mayne, I'm tellin y'all  
They scandalous baby, scandalous baby  
That's why

[Shadow  
I, cain't, stand you scandalous hoes

[Chorus: Knukles (Shadow)  
Females I don't trust 'em, Lord knows I don't love 'em  
I fuck 'em, I don't cuff 'em, I swear they nothin but trouble  
And for that reason there, I keep my shit in my pants  
Because (I, cain't, stand you scandalous hoes)

[Knukles  
Geah! I watch my back when I'm walkin, I watch my mouth when I'm talkin  
My glock cocked when I'm crawlin cause you never know  
Who hate the fact you got plenty of paper stacked so they envy  
the way you move in that Bentley now you got more than one enemy  
Tryin to take you out nope, that's why you ride wit'cha scope  
Or aim the infrared beamer straight to they throat  
So if you ever in fear of your life, you put steel HERE in they life  
Cause you ain't goin down, especially not tonight  
I never ever trusted hoes because they got a plan  
They don't want me for me they want me because I got some Grants  
It's sad when you down nobody lends a helpin hand  
But when you blow up and don't help them you ? manMy grandma told me watch these hoes because they got a plan  
to get your paper that's why I keep my shit in my pants  
You're on your own 'til your gone that's what I was told  
So I'ma help who helped me 'til my casket closed

SYEAH! Mike Jones, WHO?! Mike Jones  
That's why

[Shadow  
I, cain't, stand you scandalous hoes

[Chorus

[Mike Jones  
What's my business is my business, don't worry 'bout how I'm livin  
I'm gettin it how I'm gettin it, you should do the same  
These haters hate, they mad cause I'm gettin cake  
That's why (I, cain't, stand you scandalous hoes)

[Shadow  
Stand you scandalous hoes

[Knukles  
I cain't stand 'em mayne  
We fin' to do a little bit different right here  
Check it out - SYEAH!

[Shadow  
Now that you stackin up dollars, these hoes now wanna holla  
They wanna be on your team, they wanna know all about'cha  
They wanna ride on your ride, they wanna be by your side  
until the day that you die, that's what they tellin you right?  
They sayin they wanna commit, because your paper legit  
The minute you go bankrupt the second they gon' split  
Now yo' ass ain't got shit  
Listenin to that bitch got you flat broke quick  
If you was straight from the streets you'll know that that bitch  
was from the jump a hoe, playin you for your dough  
But I guess you thought I was hatin when I was keepin it real  
I'll bet you gon' listen now cause she got you for your scrill  
So let this lesson be told to those who got caught  
You tried to pay for some pussy that already been bought  
You told the hoe where you lived, cause you thought that the bitch was real  
Same time she was one of them niggaz inside your crib  
I cain't let it happen to me, so I watch 'em from 50 feetI'd rather have money comin than be with these scandalous freaks  
I cain't let it happen to me, so I watch 'em from 50 feet  
I'd rather have money comin than be with these scandalous freaks

[Outro: Knuckles (Shadow)  
SYEAH! Mike Jones  
Females I don't trust 'em  
Lord knows I don't love 'em  
That's why (I, cain't, stand you scandalous hoes)  
The same ones that'll suck you up, 'll fuck you up I swear  
Y'all beter get y'all game on mayne  
Hoes are scandalous mayne (I, cain't, stand you scandalous hoes)  
SYEAH! Mike Jones (scandalous hoes)  
(These scandalous hoes, these scandalous hoes)  
That's why (I, cain't, stand you scandalous hoes)

Mistery: next is me.

Say It Right

In the day  
In the night  
Say it all  
Say it right  
You either got it  
Or you don't  
You either stand or you fall  
When your will is broken  
When it slips from your hand  
When there's no time for joking  
There's a hole in the plan

Oh you don't mean nothing at all to me  
No you don't mean nothing at all to me  
Do you got what it takes to set me free  
Oh you could mean everything to me

I can't say that I'm not lost and at fault  
I can't say that I don't love the light and the dark  
I can't say that I don't know that I am alive  
And all of what I feel I could show  
You tonite you tonite

From my hands I could give you  
Something that I made  
From my mouth I could sing you another brick that I laid  
From my body I could show you a place God knows  
You should know the space is holy  
Do you really want to go

Mistery: next is cream

Cream: yay!

Unwritten

I am unwritten, can't read my mind, I'm undefined  
I'm just beginning, the pen's in my hand, ending unplanned

Staring at the blank page before you  
Open up the dirty window  
Let the sun illuminate the words that you could not find

Reaching for something in the distance  
So close you can almost taste it  
Release your innovations  
Feel the rain on your skin  
No one else can feel it for you  
Only you can let it in  
No one else, no one else  
Can speak the words on your lips  
Drench yourself in words unspoken  
Live your life with arms wide open  
Today is where your book begins  
The rest is still unwritten

Oh, oh, oh

I break tradition, sometimes my tries, are outside the lines  
We've been conditioned to not make mistakes, but I can't live that way

Staring at the blank page before you  
Open up the dirty window  
Let the sun illuminate the words that you could not find

Reaching for something in the distance  
So close you can almost taste itRelease your inner visions  
Feel the rain on your skin  
No one else can feel it for you  
Only you can let it in  
No one else, no one else  
Can speak the words on your lips  
Drench yourself in words unspoken  
Live your life with arms wide open  
Today is where your book begins

Feel the rain on your skin  
No one else can feel it for you  
Only you can let it in  
No one else, no one else  
Can speak the words on your lips  
Drench yourself in words unspoken  
Live your life with arms wide open  
Today is where your book begins  
The rest is still unwritten

Staring at the blank page before you  
Open up the dirty window  
Let the sun illuminate the words that you could not find

Reaching for something in the distance  
So close you can almost taste it  
Release your inner visions  
Feel the rain on your skin  
No one else can feel it for you  
Only you can let it in  
No one else, no one else  
Can speak the words on your lips  
Drench yourself in words unspoken  
Live your life with arms wide open  
Today is where your book begins

Feel the rain on your skin  
No one else can feel it for you  
Only you can let it in  
No one else, no one else  
Can speak the words on your lips  
Drench yourself in words unspoken  
Live your life with arms wide open  
Today is where your book begins  
The rest is still unwrittenThe rest is still unwritten  
The rest is still unwritten

Oh, yeah, yeah

Mistery: next is Cosmo

Cosmo: I wonder what I'm going to sing.

Real Gone

I woke up and called this morning,  
the tone of your voice was a warning  
that you don't care for me anymore.

I made up the bed we sleep in.  
I looked at the clock when you creep in.  
It's 6 AM and I'm alone.

Did you know when you go its the perfect ending,  
to the bad day I was just beginning.  
When you go, all I know is you're my favorite mistake.

Your friends act sorry for me.  
They watch you pretend to adore me.  
But I am no fool to this game.

Now here comes your secret lover,  
she'll be unlike any other,  
until your guilt goes up in flames.

Did you know when you go its the perfect ending,  
to the bad day I'd gotten used to spending.  
When you go, all I know is youre my favorite mistake  
Youre my favorite mistake.

Well maybe nothing lasts forever,  
even when you stay together.  
I don't need forever after, but its your laughter won't let me go  
so I'm holding on this way.

Did you know could you tell you were the only one  
that I ever loved?  
Now everything's so wrong.Did you see me walking by, did it ever make you cry?  
Now you're my favorite mistake  
Yeah you're my favorite mistake  
You're my favorite mistake

Mistery: next is Miles Prower.

Tails: its Tails.

What a Wonderful World

i see trees of green... red roses too  
I see 'em bloom... for me and for you  
And i think to myself... what a wonderful world.

I see skies of blue... clouds of white  
Bright blessed days...dark sacred nights  
And i think to myself ...what a wonderful world.

The colors of a rainbow...so pretty ..in the sky  
Are also on the faces...of people ..going by  
I see friends shaking hands...sayin'.. how do you do  
They're really sayin'...i love you.

I hear babies cry... i watch them grow  
They'll learn much more...than i'll never know  
And i think to myself ...what a wonderful world

(instrumental break)

The colors of a rainbow...so pretty ..in the sky  
Are there on the faces...of people ..going by  
I see friends shaking hands...sayin'.. how do you do  
They're really sayin'...spoken(i ...love...you).

I hear babies cry... i watch them grow  
spoken(you know their gonna learn  
A whole lot more than i'll never know)  
And i think to myself ...what a wonderful world  
Yes i think to myself ...what a wonderful world

Mist,Cream,Tails: whos next ..whos next..whos next!

Mistery: Tikal and Silver .

Tikal: okay.

Sliver: crud.

Hips Don't Lie Bamboo remix.

BamboooOOOooo  
Tembaleuoluwaaluweee  
Anubaleee le balooo  
Levanlevaaandaa laoooo

BamboooOOOooo  
Tembaleuoluwaaluweee  
Anubaleee le balooo  
Levanlevaaandaa laoooo

Perfection, Perfection

I never really knew that she could dance like this  
She makes a man want to speak spanish  
Como se llama (SI) bonita (SI)  
Mi casa (SHAKIRA SHAKIRA) su casa

Oh baby when you talk like that  
You make a woman go mad  
So be wise and keep on  
Reading the signs of my body

And I'm on tonight  
You know my hips dont lie  
And I'm starting to feel it's right

ay ay ay to the bamboooo  
La gloria te esta esperando

Latino! Africano! Asiatico! Americano!  
Tu Dios te esta mirando!

BamboooOOOooo  
Tembaleuoluwaaluweee  
Anubaleee le balooo  
Levanlevaaandaa laoooo

No Fighting tonight!  
I never really knew that she could dance like this  
She makes a man want to speak spanish  
Como se llama (SI) bonita (SI)  
Mi casa (SHAKIRA SHAKIRA) su casa

Oh baby when you talk like that  
You make a woman go mad  
So be wise and keep on  
Reading the signs of my body

And I'm on tonight  
You know my hips dont lie  
And I'm starting to feel you boy

ay ay ay to the bamboooo  
La gloria te esta esperando

I know I'm on tonight  
So my hips dont lie  
And I'm starting to feel it's right

Come on let's go, let's go  
Tu Dios te esta mirando!

Baila en la calle de noche...  
Baila en la calle de dia...  
Baila en la calle de noche...  
Juega en la calle de dia...

People in the front, DONT FIGHT TONIGHT!  
People in the side, DONT FIGHT TONIGHT!  
People in the back, DONT FIGHT TONIGHT!  
Dont fight tonight!  
Dont fight tonight!

Let's go...  
I'm a student of Pele, call me Pele player.  
Eleven on the field with the heart of a gladiator

one GOAL  
two GOAL  
three GOAL  
GOAL!

Imma play till my knees grow low  
one GOAL  
two GOAL  
three GOAL  
GOAL!

Everybody in the finale state go  
And my futbol jersey says maradonna  
And the crowd chants, sounds like spirits from Africa

BamboooOOOooo  
Tembaleuoluwaaluweee  
Anubaleee le balooo  
Levanlevaaandaa laoooo

BamboooOOOooo  
Tembaleuoluwaaluweee  
Anubaleee le balooo  
Levanlevaaandaa laoooo

Mistery: next is Wave...Hey Wave where are Jet and Storm.

Wave: they didn't want to come.

Freakout

Try to tell me what I shouldn't do  
You should know by now  
I won't listen to you  
Walk around with my hands up in the air  
'Cause I don't care

'Cause I'm all right  
I'm fine  
Just freak out let it go

I'm gonna live my life  
I can't ever run and hide  
I won't compromise  
'Cause I'll never know  
I'm gonna close my eyes  
I can't watch the time go by  
I won't keep it inside  
Freak out let it go  
Just freak out let it go  
You don't always have to  
Do everything right  
Stand up for yourslef  
And put up a fight  
Walk around with your hands up in the air  
Like you don't care

'Cause I'm all right  
I'm fine  
Just freak out let it go

I'm gonna live my life  
I can't ever run and hide  
I won't compromise  
'Cause I'll never know  
I'm gonna close my eyes  
I can't watch the time go by  
I won't keep it inside  
Freak out let it go

On my own  
Let it go  
Just freak out let it go

Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah

Just let me live my life  
I can't ever run and hide  
I won't compromise  
'Cause I'll never know  
I'm gonna close my eyes  
I can't watch the time go by  
I won't keep it inside  
Freak out let it go

Gonna freak out let it go  
Gonna freak out let it go

Mistery: next is Marina

Marina: kay mate.

Angel

I'm no angel thats fo sureJust please tell me why are these things happening to me?  
I really love you,cous theres no limit to that,no way,no way  
She doesn't love you shes using you to show you off,to her friends,  
But baby thats not me,

I guess I'm the Angel  
The only for one you [You,you,you,you,you  
And if theres was only [only one thing I could do,  
I wouldn't do it,because I love you,unlike her,  
But why do you torcher me?  
I cant sleep at night baby  
I was thinking I was your Angel

Two years from now I see the dance,  
Looks like you gave our love another chance,  
Shes still lookin at you,despise in her eyes,  
I now know I'm the Angel fo you  
Now I know its no lie no lie,  
I guess my mind wasn't joking [joking  
About that,

I'm the Angel,the one for you,  
I'll tell no lies if you do that too,  
But what if she steals your heart?  
Then what do I do?

Baby,theres no stoping me from loving you  
She didn't steal your heart yet,  
What do I do till then?  
I know I'm yo Angel  
The only one fo you  
Angel...Angel...

Mistery: next is me and shadow again.

La Tortura ( shaketon remix)

Mistery:  
AAaaay... AAaaay...  
Busca a otro perro con ese hueso y nos decimos adios

No pido que todos los días sean de solNo pido que todos los viernes sean de fiesta  
Tampoco te pido que vuelvas rogando perdón  
Si lloras con los ojos secos y hablando de ella

Ay amor me duele tanto

Shadow:  
Me duele tanto

Mistery:  
Que te fueras sin decir a dónde  
Ay amor fue una tortura...  
Perderte

Shadow:  
Yo sé que no he sido un santo  
Pero no puedo arreglarlo

Mistery:  
No sólo de pan vive el hombre  
Y no de excusas vivo yo

Shadow:  
Sólo de errores se aprende  
Y hoy sé que es tuyo mi corazón

Mistery:  
Mejor te guardas todo  
Busca a otro perro con ese hueso y nos decimos adios

Shadow:  
Con siete velas te invocaré

Mistery:  
AAaaay... AAaaay...

Shadow:  
Cosita bella, coje otra vela

Mistery:  
AAaaay...  
Busca a otro perro con ese hueso y nos decimos adios

No puedo pedir que el invierno perdone a un rosal  
No puedo pedir a los olmos que te den perasNo puedo pedirle lo eterno a un simple mortal  
Ni andar arrojando a los cerdos miles de perlas

Shadow:  
Ay amor me duele tanto, me duele tanto  
Que no creas más en mis promesas

Mistery:  
Ay amor

Shadow:  
Es una tortura

Mistery:  
Perderte

Shadow:  
Yo sé que no he sido un santo  
pero no puedo arreglarlo

Mistery:  
No sólo de pan vive el hombre  
Y no de excusas vivo yo

Shadow:  
Sólo de errores se aprende  
Y hoy sé que es tuyo mi corazón

Mistery:  
Mejor te guardas todo  
Busca a otro perro con ese hueso y nos decimos adios  
Busca a otro perro con ese hueso y nos decimos adiós

Shadow:  
Oye negrita mira!  
Pierdes mi amor  
Pierdes mi amor

Oye mi negra

Mistery:  
Aaaay...

Shadow:  
Yo sólo soy un hombre arrepentidoBusca a otro perro con ese hueso y nos decimos adiós  
Yo sé que no he sido un santo  
Y es que no estoy hecho de cartón

Mistery:  
No solo de pan vive el hombre y no de excusas vivo yo

Shadow:  
Sólo de errores se aprende y hoy sé que es tuyo mi corazón

Mistery:  
AAaaay... AAaaay... AAaaay... Ay Ay  
Ay todo lo que he hecho por tí  
Fue una tortura perderte  
Me duele tanto que sea así

Sigue llorando pero  
Yo ya no voy a llorar... por tí

Mistery: well theres no one else so that the end is the end good bye every one until next time.

I hoped you like it.


End file.
